Audit logs can be provided to record events that occur during execution of one or more computer-executable applications. In some examples, an audit log is provided as a computer-readable/-writable file, which includes data for each event of a plurality of events. An audit log enables an auditor to audit the execution of an application. In some examples, the integrity of an audit log file can be compromised. For example, an audit log can be corrupted (e.g., one or more errors in the stored data), and/or manipulated or spoofed (e.g., by a malicious user).